Before the Wedding
by Isiah02
Summary: It's almost the wedding day of Cedric and Princess Sofia, but there's one slight problem. The Order of the Wand wants to sabotage the wedding. Can Cedric stop Grimtrix and his organization before his big day and show Sofia how much he loves her? Cedfia M rated story due to certain scenes, language, and violence.
1. Overnight intel

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And no, your eyes are not playing with you! Welcome to Before the Wedding. I'm hype as heck for this story because it won't just be the romantic M rated sex scene that's in every story. No, this will be like the first Adventure in the Kingdom story we did. Ya know, all the action, and all that.**

 **Tom: It'll probably not be as good as Adventure in the Kingdom though.**

 **Isiah: Oh, yeah. That story got 80+ reviews and a whole bunch of favors and follows. If I can get that type of love with this story, then it'll be a miracle.**

 **Tom: But, that'll be a bridge we'll cross when we get to it. Right now, let's just get started with the story.**

 **Isiah: Yes, let's go!**

* * *

 **Before the Wedding**

Cedric's POV

It was 3 AM in the kingdom of Enchantia. I was up In my workshop looking at my father's spell books. I normally don't do this, but for an odd reason, I couldn't resist doing it. It almost felt like...my father was calling my name every time I turned a page.

"Cedric," my hearing was correct when I heard his voice get slowly closer to me. I turned around to see my father, Goodwin the Great come out of the portrait. "Father. What brings you here this late at night," I asked.

"Shocking, right," my father, Goodwin the Great asked. "Well you'll find it more shocking when I show you this." Goodwin then used his magic to summon some events.

I got up and asked, "What is this?"

"I'm going to show you some things that you must look out for before your big wedding day with Princess Sofia," Goodwin said. "First off, the days you have before the wedding will not be easy going at all."

"What do you mean, father," Cedric asked.

"Do you remember an organization called The Order of the Wand?"

"Hard organization to forget," I answered. "Why?"

"They somehow know about your proposal with Sofia," Goodwin said. "And I'm pretty sure they're going to do whatever it takes to stop the wedding."

My mind was back on the events that were summoned. It would really hurt to see my wedding get sabotaged by anyone that had problems with me, including someone from the Order of the Wand. While I was focused on the events, I heard rain and thunder coming from outside. I then walked over to my window and looked outside of it.

While I was looking out the window, I thought to myself. Who from the Order could attempt to ruin the wedding? It could be anyone. Greylock and I have been cool with each other since our school years at Hexley Hall, so that's outta the question.

My thoughts then turned to Morgana. Me, Sofia, and Calista did help Merlin defeat her. But then again, she probably wants to get back at Merlin more for that day than me and Sofia.

Then the next person I thought of, I scolded myself. "You should've thought of him first."

Grimtrix the Good.

Old bastard would do anything to get back at me and Sofia. If not just us, then her whole family. My head started to hurt just thinking about what he would do if he got close to me or the royal family. I knew it would be a garuntee that he would be the one to come back.

After a long moment of going deep into my train of thought, I heard a knock on my workshop door. Just when I was going to go towards it, my father put a hand on my shoulder.

"Just be sure to keep Princess Sofia protected and you two will be married before you know it," Goodwin told me before going back into the portrait. After I watched my father go back into the portrait, I went to the door and looked through the eye to see a certain brunette princess brighten my night.

When I opened the door, she immediately responded with a long passionate kiss. Her hands on the sides of my face while mine were slightly stunned from her reaction to me opening the door for her.

Sofia broke the kiss and that gave me a chance to ask, "What are you doing down here at 3 in the morning?"

"The thunder outside always wakes me up for some reason," Sofia said. "Why? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I'm always happy to see you, my dear," I smirked as she gave me one back, taking my hands and leading me to my bedroom. I immediately knew what she wanted and I would be damned if I refused it.

After our time of lust, before I went to sleep, I thought back to what my father told me about the Order planning revenge. If I want to marry Sofia, then like it or not, I have to defeat Grimtrix and the rest of the Order entirely.

Failure was not going to be an option for me.

When the sun rises again, it was going to be now or never.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: To those that are wondering, "Why the hell didn't you make the sex scene now," we're planning it for towards the end of the story when Cedric and Sofia are finally married.  
**

 **Tom: Best place to put a lemon scene.**

 **Isiah: I can think of other best places in a story, but I agree with you there. Anyway, we hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. There'll be more of it soon. And by the way, if there's by any chance you haven't see An Unexpected Birthday Gift, Cedric Returns the Favor, A Very Happy Wassillia, or The Proposal be sure to check those stories out in that exact order. Just so you're familiar with the series we have.**

 **Tom: Also, please don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude comments please. If you haven't see our latest Elena of Avalor fun story called Super Sore Loser, check that out as well. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***this went wrong real quick***

 **Roland: Miranda, you're my lover every day.**

 **Miranda: You're my lover every hour.**

 **Roland: You're my lover every minute.**

 **Miranda: You're my lover every second.**

 **Roland: What do you say we go upstairs and mess around.**

 **Miranda: *giggles* No.**

 ***Miranda walks away leaving Roland dumbfounded***

 **Roland: Damn.**


	2. The Meeting

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***a funny deleted scene between this and the first chapter***

 ***Sofia smirks evilly before letting out a scream making Cedric jump out of bed***

 **Cedric: *gets up holding his head* Girl are you serious right now?!**

 **Sofia: *giggles* Yes.**

 **Cedric: It's almost 6 in the morning!**

 **Sofia: I don't give a crap!**

 **Cedric: *sighs* Merlin's mushrooms.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's going on Fanfiction?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Before the Wedding. Let me first just say that it feels nice to get back into a four or five story series. The fun random stories will still be coming from time to time, but I mainly wanna do this story.**

 **Tom: Yeah, and maybe when we're done with this story, we can do a series on Elena of Avalor.**

 **Isiah: What kinda series could I possibly do on Elena of Avalor?**

 **Tom: How about Elena and the Secret of Avalor II?**

 **Isiah: NEVER!**

 **Tom: Dang.**

 **Isiah: Now with that outta the way, let's get into the next chapter.**

* * *

 **8:30 AM**

Normal POV

Cedric slowly woke up looking at his clock that was on his table next to his bed. He rubbed his eyes and turned over to where he thought Sofia was laying next to him at. He then sighed and said, "Guess it was all just a dream."

"What was just a dream," Cedric heard a soft voice coming from his workshop. He quickly recognized it and saw Sofia enter his bedroom.

"Oh nothing," Cedric answered.

"Well I have something to tell you," Sofia said. "My dad invited you to a meeting that's happening in 30 minutes."

Cedric got up from his bed and asked, "What's it about?"

"I don't know, but he said he needs you to be there," Sofia said. Cedric nodded and went to his bathroom preparing himself for whatever the King had in mind for him.

 **The Meeting**

Cedric and Sofia were making their way to the royal courtroom with Sofia holding on to Cedric's arm. They soon entered the courtroom where they were greeted by King Roland, Queen Miranda, a 23 year old Prince James and Princess Amber, King Magnus, and a few other kings and queens from the Tri-Kingdom Area.

"Cedric. Glad you and Sofia can join us," Roland smiled.

"Likewise your majesty," Cedric said pulling out a chair for Sofia in which she sat down.

Roland nodded and said, "Alright, you're all probably wondering why I called you all over here. We got a problem with a certain organization."

"What kinda problem is this," King Magnus asked.

"The Order of the Wand is causing trouble here in Enchantia," Roland said. "And I wanna make sure that they don't start anything in your kingdoms as well."

Emperor Kwon stepped in and said, "If you're trying to protect my kingdom, it's a little late for that. That damned Order has been placing expensive bounties on my castle servants."

"And they've ruined several good marketing businesses of mine," King Magnus said. "They have got to go."

"Alright, that sounds fair. But how do we do it," Cedric asked.

"Well the first thing we need to do is find out where they're doing their business at," Roland explained. "One of the royal guards saw a couple sorcerers in the Dunwitty village."

Cedric got up and said, "Guess that's my first move."

"Wait. Your first move," King Magnus stopped Cedric.

"Yes. I was thinking since Grimtrix went through the trouble of sending two of his goons in the village alone, I think I should thank him by sending him their bodies," Cedric said.

King Magnus nodded at Cedric and said, "You drive up a point there."

"Then it's settled," Roland stepped in. "Cedric, they'll be hanging out near Callahan Point in Dunwitty. Get over there and let them lead you to their hideout." Cedric smiled and got up leaving the courtroom.

 **Heading to the Village**

Cedric made his way to one of the coaches when Sofia caught up with him getting his attention. He turned around and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going with you," Sofia said.

"Listen Sofia," Cedric placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I understand you wanna help me, but the best way to do that is to keep out of harm's way."

"But Cedric, this is just as much of a problem of mine as it is yours," Sofia explained. "The minute those goons you're going after die, Grimtrix's going to start wondering what's going on."

Wormwood soon found Cedric and Sofia, flew over to them and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Cedric and I are going after the Order of the Wand," Sofia smiled getting in the coach. Cedric sighed and said, "Guess I'm going with it." He then got in the coach and started for the village with Wormwood following them close by.

 **The Encountering**

In Callahan Point in Dunwitty, Cedric, Sofia, and Wormwood were slowly cruising for the two Order of the Wand goons they heard about. They eventually found them in an allyway and approached them.

"I'm gonna shut the Order's mouth for good," Cedric admitted.

One of the sorcerers stepped up and said, "Hey. It's that motherlover Grimtrix told us about. Cedric the traitor."

"Grimtrix would love to see that you're coming for us," the other sorcerer laughed.

Cedric got out of the coach and asked, "He can hear about it all he wants. Unfortunately for you two, you obviously haven't heard the term, snitches get stitches."

"We'll reporting your declaration of war to Grimtrix the Good," one of the sorcerers said as they both got in their coach. "And you fools better not try and stop us!"

"Where do you think you're off to," Cedric taunted as he saw the coach drive off. He then got in his coach with Sofia and started going after them in a coach chase.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Dang, chapter two down and things are already starting to get real!**

 **Tom: Feels nice posting these type of stories again, doesn't it?**

 **Isiah: Yes it sure does. Everyone, we hope you've enjoyed chapter 2. More of it is to come soon. If you haven't yet to see the past few fun Elena of Avalor stories, please go look at those and get a good laugh outta it. Or a giggle or whatever.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to let us know in your review what you think about the story so far. No rude comments please. Be nice. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see you later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***slam dunking on someone gone wrong***

 **Miranda: Okay, I'm gonna dunk this basketball on my husband while he still looking the other way.**

 ***Miranda runs up to the rim and jumps but Roland catches her and slams her on the dining room table***

 **Roland: GET SLAMMED!**

 **Baileywick: *shocked* What in the hell did I just witness?**


	3. Laundry Day

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***that one rule about swearing in the castle***

 **Sofia: *on the phone* You know that ball's gonna be great tonight.**

 **Cedric: *next to Sofia* Don't nobody care!**

 **Sofia: SHUT THE FUCK- *gasp***

 **Roland: *from afar* Sofia!**

 **Cedric: Busted.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Before the Wedding. Things are starting to heat up, and this is only chapter three.**

 **Tom: Let's see how much more heated up things can get.**

 **Isiah: Alright, let's go.**

* * *

 **The chase  
**

Two sorcerers from the Order of the Wand were speeding through the village with Cedric, Sofia, and Wormwood hot on their trail. While Cedric was focused on the chase, Sofia pulled out something metal from her back pocket and placed it back.

"Okay, if I'm correct then these goons should lead us straight to their little hideout," Cedric said.

"If they don't crash or kill us before they get there," Wormwood stated out.

"He makes a point Cedric," Sofia said.

"Yes, that he does," Cedric said not paying attention to what the other two were saying. He kept his focus on the carriage he was chasing and pretty soon, it pulled up in front of a Laundromat with the sorcerers getting out and rushing inside it.

Cedric looked what where the goons stopped at and said, "Well this is a professional place for an organization."

"This place," Sofia said knowing something wasn't right. "Cedric, honey, my mom and I use to do our laundry here everyday when we lived in the village. No way this is the Order's hideout."

"You're probably right. Well there's only one way to find out," Cedric said exiting the coach along with Sofia. They quickly made their way inside and followed the goons to the back of the Laundromat.

One of the goon sorcerers tried to open the back door exit but was unable to before Sofia and Cedric caught up to them. He then turned around and said, "You royal fools! You think you can mess with the Order and get away with it?"

"For causing problems in Enchantia we can," Sofia said pulling out the metal object that was in her back pocket. "And we will."

Cedric quickly realized what Sofia had in her hand and said, "You brought a gun with you?!"

"Yep. I brought it in case of emergencies," Sofia admitted pointing the gun at the two goons. "Where's your little organization hideout?!"

"Ha! We're not telling you shit you spoiled princess," the goons said.

"You sure you wanna go with that answer," Sofia asked. "You want the last thing to come out of your mouths to be tough talk?"

"You probably don't even have the balls to use that thing," one of the goons said. Sofia sighed with a smile and shot the goon that told her off. This made Cedric and Wormwood gasp in shock.

Sofia pointed the gun at the other goon and asked, "How about now?"

"Alright, okay I'll talk," the other sorcerer said getting on his knees. "Grimtrix is running the Order in a castle near the Horrid Hills. Soon as you see sight of the hills, you can't miss it."

"Good boy," Sofia said with a smirk and shot the other goon in his chest. Cedric jumped from what he saw and said, "Sofia!"

"What," Sofia faced Cedric.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done," Wormwood asked.

"You killed two organization members. They're gonna figure this out within a minute," Cedric said.

"So," Sofia got confused.

"We need to get outta here now," Cedric said running back to the coach along with Sofia and Wormwood.

 **Arriving back at the Castle**

Cedric, Sofia, and Wormwood were arriving back at the castle when two royal guards walked up to them.

"Princess Sofia. Your father was wondering if you found the hideout of the Order yet," one of the guards asked.

"Tell my father that their hideout location is near the Horrid Hills," Sofia said. The guards nodded and made their way back in the castle.

"So where did you learn the shoot a gun," Cedric asked curiously.

"My mom gave me shooting lessons when I was 18," Sofia said.

"Interesting," Cedric said entering the castle with Sofia. She giggled as they went to her bedroom in which they were also greeted by Princess Amber.

"Oh. Hi Amber. What are you doing in my room," Sofia asked.

"Daddy insisted that I help you guys plan your wedding," Amber smiled.

Cedric chuckled and said, "I don't mean to refuse anything, Princess Amber, but I don't wanna go court your sister in a super fancy ass suit."

"Don't worry, I won't do that to you," Amber said. "I'm gonna have James put you in a super fancy ass suit." As if it was on que, Prince James came into the bedroom and said, "Ready to get started, Ceddy, old pal?"

"Oh, Merlin's mushrooms," Cedric and Sofia said together knowing that this planning wasn't going to go the way they wanted it.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Guys, just a little spoil alert for the next chapter, a new OC will appear along with my other two main OC's. Who is it? You'll have to wait and find out. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. If it seems too short, we apologies for that. And MAYBE- I repeat MAYBE, I'll add a little lemon scene in the middle of the story. Just maybe because I wanna save the main lemon for towards the end. But we'll see.**

 **Tom: Maybe?**

 **Isiah: Yes, Tom. Maybe.**

 **Tom: Maybe?**

 **Isiah: Maybe.**

 **Tom: *smirks* Maybe?**

 **Isiah: Don't make me get you. And I'll make it look like hell on Earth.**

 **Tom: Sorry. Everyone, don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude comments please. We hope you're enjoying the story. If you haven't seen the other fun random stories we did on Elena of Avalor, be sure to check them out. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***if you remember the story Royal Smack Cam, then you'll probably know where this is going***

 ***James and Amber are taking a walk around the castle halls when Cedric comes from behind them and slaps Amber's butt***

 ***Amber gasps and turns around slapping James across the face making him fall to the floor***

 **Amber: Bet you won't slap me in the butt no more!**

 **James: Ow! Well there's the start of ten more ways to get executed.**


	4. Old Friends and a Ambush

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***lol the reaction though***

 **Miranda: Hey, Rolie. Something came in the royal mail today.**

 **Roland: What? WAIT, you better not say it!**

 **Miranda: *giggles***

 **Roland: That's not funny! That's my bid!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Oh, that takes me back couple years.**

 **Tom: Yeah, along with some other things as well.**

 **Isiah: Indeed, man. Anyway, what's up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Before the Wedding. I know you guys are liking where this story is going so far, so we're gonna stop procrastinating and get back into it.**

 **Tom: Isn't procrastination a way to get executed in Enchantia?**

 **Isiah: If it is, I'm not gonna be the one getting executed.**

 **Tom: Whatever.**

 **Isiah: Now let's continue.**

* * *

 **Evening in the castle**

Sofia and Cedric were in her bedroom sharing a drink and having a conversation.

"Finally we have the evening to ourselves," Sofia sighed in relief. "Amber seems to care a little bit too much for our wedding."

"Nothing new there," Cedric joked making Sofia giggle slightly. They were enjoying themselves for a while until Wormwood came through the window and interrupted them.

"Wormy, what are you doing here," Cedric asked curiously.

"I found this note in THE backyard," Wormwood said giving Cedric the note. "It's got your name on it." Cedric nodded and opened the note.

 _Don't throw this message out. This is an important message for Cedric the Sorcerer to let you know that you have some certain things in common with my brother. A LOT of certain things in common. My brother has given you his undivided attention all throughout the past 24 hours and...let's just say you've done a good job with not boring him. A very good job. He's invited you to his castle in the woods for a meet-up. This is a one time offer so I'd think well and fast about it if I were you, which right now, I wish I was._

 _Mallorie_

Sofia looked at the note and asked, "Who's Mallorie?"

"No idea," Cedric answered.

"It's a most definite trap from Grimtrix, that's for sure," Wormwood said.

Cedric looked at his raven and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"No one doesn't set these kinda traps in order to cheat death," Wormwood said. "But I'm thinking out loud, so you can do whatever." One look from Cedric and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

 **Meeting new friends**

Cedric, Sofia, and Wormwood were in the woods approaching a huge castle. As they were going up to the door, they saw a middle aged woman sitting in a chair on the porch.

The woman looked up at the three and said, "Guess you're who they call Cedric."

"Yes. And I guess you're Mallorie," Cedric said.

"That's right," Mallorie said getting up. "Come. My brother is waiting for you." Mallorie then walked in the castle with the trio following her. They soon entered a room where there was a middle aged male in jeans shorts, a white T-shirt, and a blade hat on his head waiting for them.

"They're here, Darriou," Mallorie said.

"I'm aware of that Mal," Darriou said looking at the trio. He then turned to Sofia and said, "Princess Sofia. I almost didn't recognized you, you're all grown up."

"Hi, Mr. DeWynter. It's been so long since I've seen you," Sofia said smiling. She then turned to Cedric and said, "Cedric, this is Mr. DeWynter, he use to be one of my neighbors from the village."

"Now, let's cut all that Mr. stuff out, we're all adults here. It's Darriou to you," Darriou insisted shaking hands with Cedric.

"Nice to meet you...Darriou," Cedric smiled.

Darriou walked over to a table with a tea pot and asked, "Any of you guys want a drink?"

"No thanks," Sofia said.

"Yeah, I'm good," Cedric refused also.

"Okay. I wasn't feeling a drink anyways either," Darriou said. "It wouldn't answer to my thirst very well. And I'm having a bit of bladder issues too."

"Eww," Sofia backed up a little.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think. I didn't get it from eating the Order of the Wand. It's because the Order of the Wand has been eating me," Darriou admitted.

"Uh, that makes sense, I guess," Cedric said.

"Ya damn right it makes sense," Darriou said. "Now I'm all in for the so called love assist thing when it comes to these types of problems. But when the love comes from shitting on my crew, I'm not very interested!"

"So what do you want us to do," Cedric asked.

"I want you two to help me dig back all the businesses the Order has screwed. Especially mine," Darriou said. "Just come back here tomorrow morning and I'll explain it."

Cedric nodded and said, "Sounds fair enough."

 **A Declaration of War**

The next morning, Sofia and her family were in the throne room talking to Constable Miles about how they were going to attack the Order's hideout when Darriou suddenly ran into the castle and approached them.

"Sofia," he shouted running up to the royal family.

"Darriou DeWynter," Miranda smiled quickly noticing her former neighbor.

"Hey, Miranda," Darriou greeted back. "Listen, as much as I would love to make up for lost time, we got a problem."

"What is it," Roland asked not expecting to get an answer when the front doors exploded open and in came a male in a dark red robe and a shotgun in his hand.

"Bring out the royal guard quickly," Constable Miles demanded a servant. Darriou quickly took off his blade hat and killed the intruder with it. Miranda gasped and asked, "Who was that guy?"

"Order of the Wand," Darriou answered. "They know that you guys are onto them, so they've set up an ambush for the castle."

Roland looked at the destroyed front doors and said, "Someone get me a weapon."

Darriou took off his jacket and said, "I got you all covered." His shirt and pants were cover with gun holders with guns in them. Roland, Miranda, and James took a few guns each and prepared themselves.

"I have not killed a sorcerer in the longest time," Darriou smirked. Sofia pulled Amber aside and said, "We have to hurry and get Cedric!"

"Alright," Amber immediately agreed and left the scene to go to Cedric's workshop.

Little did they know, the Order's ambush begun the moment they left.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Chapter 4, finally down. Yeah!**

 **Tom: Wonder what's gonna go down next.**

 **Isiah: Well, you'll just have to find out when chapter 5 gets out. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you haven't seen the Lost Phone story we did on Elena of Avalor, please go check that out, it's funny as heck.**

 **Tom: Also, don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude comments please. This story will be continued soon along with some fun stories coming with it. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***this is why you don't lend your sister your phone***

 **Amber: Hey, Sofia, can I see your phone?**

 **Sofia: Uh...**

 **Phone: Don't give it to her. You know she's going to be nosey on it.**

 ***Amber quickly takes Sofia's phone and runs off with it***

 **Sofia: HEY! *gets up and chases her sister***


	5. Defeating the Order

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***that moment when your favorite song comes on***

 ***Roland and Miranda are walking around the castle halls when out of nowhere, Studiopolis Act 2 from Sonic Mania plays making Roland start dancing***

 **Miranda: Rolie what are you doing?**

 **Roland: This is my favorite jam!**

 **Miranda: I don't have time for this. *walks away***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up Fanfiction!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Before the Wedding. Last time things started to get real with the Order starting an ambush to the castle. Can they survive or will they be crushed?**

 **Tom: That question will be answered...right now!**

 **Isiah: Let's get to it.**

 **Tom: WAIT!**

 **Isiah: What?!**

 **Tom: Can we play Studiopolis Act 2 while we're going?**

 **Isiah: *sigh* Fine.**

 **Tom: Yay!**

* * *

 **Finding Cedric**

Sofia and Amber were on their way to Cedric's workshop when they suddenly ran into him on the way there.

"Cedric," Sofia said relieved that he was okay.

"Girls, I'm glad I caught you," Cedric said. "You have to find a safe place to hide. The Order are attacking the castle."

"We've noticed," Amber said. "They've already destroyed the front entrance."

"Mom, Dad, James, and the royal guard started to fight them off, but the Order could be coming in different directions too," Sofia said. "We have to stop them."

Cedric smirked and said, "Luckily for me, I know where we can start off. Follow me." And with that, Cedric started back for his workshop with the two princesses following him.

 **Secret Hardware**

When he reached his workshop, Cedric took out his wand and opened up a wall saying, "Secret revealo!" The wall next to his potions desk opened revealing a secret room full of weapons.

Amber was the first to step in the room admiring the scenery. Sofia soon stepped in after her and asked, "When did you come up with this?"

Cedric smiled and said, "I didn't. My father showed this to me 5 years ago but I never got the chance to use any of this hardware. And the more funny thing is, not even the king himself has seen it." Sofia just nodded and took a Micro SMG from the right wall while Amber just took two pistols. Cedric took a carbine rifle from the middle wall and made his way out his workshop with Amber and Sofia following close by.

 **Unexpected Reinforcement**

Sofia, Amber, and Cedric were quickly making their way towards the observatory. When they arrived, they were encountered by thugs from the Order.

"Lord Grimtrix would love to see you in a puddle of your own blood," one of the goons said. Cedric chuckled evilly and killed the goons with his carbine rifle. "If he wanted to see us surrounded by our own blood, he's doing a terrible job at it sending his thugs out for us," he said.

"These are just low ranking nobodies," He heard a voice from the top of the observatory. He saw a fairy fly down to where they were at revealing herself.

"Miss Nettle," Sofia immediately recognized her.

"You guys look like you're in a heap of trouble," Miss Nettle said letting out a chuckle.

"That's because we are," Amber said. "So tell us, what's going on here?"

"There's been a huge change of plans," Miss Nettle explained. "We need to get these thugs outta here now."

"Do you know if Grimtrix is running this ambush," Cedric asked.

Miss Nettle sighed and said, "I don't know who's running this ambush. All I know that it's not Grimtrix. I did however see an elderly woman walk towards the back of the castle. By the way she was killing off royal guards, she seemed eager to really kill someone."

"An elderly woman? We have to find her and find out what she wants," Sofia said. "Miss Nettle, can you stand guard here until this is over?"

"Of course," Miss Nettle said watching the trio race out the observatory.

 **Another Encounter from the Past**

James was in the backyard of the castle executing members from the Order. As he was fighting them off, he asked himself, "Where do all these guys come from?"

"This is nothing you've seen before," James heard a voice he hadn't heard in a while. He turned his head to see to see a goon shot in the head by a guy with orange hair and a wizard robe on.

James quickly recognized who he saw and shouted, "Wendell!"

"Long time no see James," Wendell said.

"Tell me, who's leading this group to the castle," James asked.

"I don't know right who exactly it is," Wendell answered. "But I did see a woman go towards the throne room. She seems really eager to kill someone from her."

Just when James was going to reply back, Sofia, Amber, and Cedric burst through the back castle door entrance getting their attention. "Good. James is here," Sofia said relieved.

"And he's brought along...Wendell," Amber made sure she was seeing the right guy next to her brother.

"Hey," Wendell greeted the blonde princess.

"When did you get here," Sofia asked curiously.

"I snuck over here to help out when I found out that someone was planning an ambush on the castle," Wendell explained.

"Well it's good you did that because we need your help," Sofia said. "An orange fairy named Miss Nettle said there was an elderly woman in the castle."

"Yes. She's making her way towards the throne room," Wendell said. "We gotta hurry!" Everyone else nodded as they headed back inside the castle.

 **In the Throne Room**

King Roland, Queen Miranda, Darriou DeWynter, and the royal guard were checking around the throne room to make sure that no one else was coming after them. When they found out that the ambush was done from the front entrance, Roland sighed in relief and said, "Good. They're through here."

"Thank God that's over," Darriou said.

Miranda chuckled and said, "That's what you use to say every time you get into something crazy in the village."

"And I was right," Darriou said. "Things were crazy in the village. But they're more crazy in royal life."

"Well thanks for the compliment," Roland said sarcastically letting his guard down and watched as Sofia, Amber, Cedric, Wendell, and James rush into the throne room joining them.

"Sofia! How was the rest of the castle," Roland asked.

"The Order tried their best to get at us from the other entrances, but we managed to fight them off," Sofia said.

"But the leader of this pack is coming towards the throne room," Cedric said turning around and seeing the mystery person that the others mentioned.

"I'm back," the mystery person said evilly.

"Oh my God. It's you," Sofia said in complete shock knowing exactly who the mystery person was.

Shuriki.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: OH SNAP! Shuriki's making her appearance!**

 **Tom: Now things are about to get real!**

 **Isiah: Oh yeah! Bet you readers didn't expect this, did ya? Things will get heated up in the next chapter. Of course it'll be heated up, the evil Shuriki's in there! But yeah, if you haven't seen the latest Elena of Avalor random story called Meet Metal Mateo, you guys are missing out on some super funny stuff.**

 **Tom: That's what you said on the other Elena of Avalor stories we made.**

 **Isiah: And I was right. Please check those out if you haven't seen them yet.**

 **Tom: In the meantime, please give this chapter a nice review. No rude comments please. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. There'll be more of it soon. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***this woman and the harassment pranks***

 **Miranda: HELP! THIS MAN'S HARASSING ME!**

 **Darriou: What?**

 **Miranda: HE TOUCHED MY BUTT!**

 **Roland: GUARDS! KILL HIM!**

 ***Darriou runs out of the castle with the royal guards chasing him***


	6. Shuriki's Revenge

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***well, this is a good way to defeat enemies XD***

 **Cedric: I SAID STAY AWAY FROM MY PRINCESS AND HER FAMILY! YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! *talks gibberish***

 **Sofia: *glares* This better not be how Shuriki gets defeated in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Don't worry Sofia. It won't be how Shuriki gets defeated. It'll be more cooler. Anyways, Isiah and Tom here, what's up?**

 **Tom: What's up, y'all?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Before the Wedding. Last time, a super unexpected someone by the name of Shuriki appeared before Sofia and Cedric.**

 **Tom: Now let's see what she's there for.**

 **Isiah: It's pretty much anyone's guess.**

 **Tom: True.**

* * *

"Shuriki," Sofia gasped in shock wondering how the evil sorceress reached her.

"In the flesh, you royal pest," Shuriki growled with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here," Sofia asked.

"I've come to get my revenge on you and your family for helping Princess Elena overthrow me years ago," Shuriki explained.

Just when Shuriki pulled out a gun, Cedric pointed his gun to her and said, "The only way you're getting to her is over the wrath of my bullets."

Shuriki let out a slight chuckle and said, "Ooh, help me. The royal sorcerer's got a gun and he's gonna kill me."

Roland and Miranda stepped up with their guns and said, "In fact, you're gonna have to get past us too."

"I don't have a problem dealing with you royal fucks either," Shuriki said backing up a little. But she then stopped when she felt the front of Darriou's gun behind her. She turned around and gasped at him.

"What's popping Shuriki," Darriou smirked.

"Alright, you, I'll probably have a problem dealing with," Shuriki said.

"Whatever happened to my money," Darriou asked leaving his friends in confusion.

Shuriki started breathing heavily knowing about what she did to Darriou that made him ask that question. "I don't know. I never meant to send that attack after your shipment," she answered. "I mistaken you for a terrorist threat to Avalor. I had to react somehow."

"Damn, woman. My heart's bleeding like a motherlover right now," Darriou said quickly cut off by Shuriki.

"I DIDN'T KNOW, ALRIGHT?! YOU SHOULDN'T HAD SHOWN UP TO MY KINGDOM IN THE FIRST PLACE," Shuriki snapped. Sofia had enough of the confrontation and took the pistol that was in Cedric's pocket, shooting Shuriki in the stomach with it making her scream in pain and fall on her knees.

Cedric turned around to see what Sofia did and she said, "Had to do it while she was still distracted."

"Better than waiting I guess," Cedric said as some of the royal guard came and got a hold of the evil sorceress. Roland stepped up to the guards and said, "Take her away. I will deal with her later." The guards nodded and took Shuriki to the castle dungeon.

"Deal with her later dad," Sofia asked.

"Yes. Planning this attack on us, she has to know something about the Order of the Wand," Roland said.

"Darriou what's this about Shuriki owing you money," Miranda asked.

"Well it's a long story," Darriou said. "20 years ago I had a ship filled with gang equipment, money, and gold. And that bitch destroyed it while we weren't looking. I had to swim for my life. After I realized who it was, I've spent the next many years searching for her. Some of my homies told me not to do it just yet...but I had no choice. It was my only goal for the past many years."

"Well...that explains a lot," Miranda said as everyone helped cleaning out the dead bodies in the castle.

 **Gathering More Info**

After everyone cleaned the castle of the dead bodies, Roland summoned Cedric and Sofia to the royal basement. Once they entered the basement, Cedric asked, "What is this your majesty?"

"This Cedric is how we're gonna get out extra information about the Order of the Wand," Roland said watching two royal guards bring in a handcuffed Shuriki and set her in a chair.

"Shuriki! How's our favorite royal friend," Roland smirked.

"I wouldn't dare befriend the likes of you fucks," Shuriki snarled.

"Yeah, I know," Roland said. "But hey, you take what you can get. Now let's get down to business."

"What business," Shuriki asked.

"Business you have with the Order of the Wand," Cedric answered. "What relationship you have with them?"

"I don't need a relationship with them," Shuriki said. This made Cedric chuckle and say, "Then you're good." He then walked up to Shuriki and slapped her across the face.

"But not that good. You have to have some type of involvement with Grimtrix if you were to suddenly attack the castle the way you did," Cedric said not buying a word she was saying.

"Grimtrix, I have done business with," Shuriki said. "But not the Order."

"What location did you guys do your business at," Roland asked. "We got a castle in the Horrid Hills, but we know there's more to it than just that."

Shuriki laughed evilly making Cedric take the hammer that was on table and slap her with it. Blood erupted from Shuriki's mouth and she managed to say, "You've failed to miss the part where he mainly does his business at Hexley Hall, the location where he's at most of his day."

"Now that wasn't so tough was it," Cedric asked.

"I guess it wasn't," Shuriki glared in anger. "Now are you gonna let me go or what?"

Roland smirked again and said, "Oh, we'll let you go...in a smuggling boat back to Avalor."

Shuriki gasped in fear and said, "No! Not in a smuggling boat! You wouldn't dare!" Deep down, she knew they would dare try this method on her.

 **A Ship's Late Drop-off**

It was mid-afternoon in Enchantia and Sofia and Cedric arrived at the village dockyards with a cargo-crate in their coach. Sofia got out and said, "Last minute drop-off to Avalor."

The guard that was next to the ship nodded and informed the sailors about the crate. They used the crane on the ship to pick up the crate that Shuriki was in and placed it on their ship. Sofia and Cedric then watched as the ship sailed off into the open sea.

"Queen Elena would love to see that we've defeated one of her kingdom's main threats," Sofia said.

"She does seem like a true threat," Cedric said turning to his lover. "Say, what does that Shuriki character have against you anyway?"

"Well, it was 11 years ago and me and my family went to Avalor on our summer vacation," Sofia started explaining walking with Cedric. "But I really went there to free Elena from my amulet, and long story short, we got together and took down Shuriki."

"Hmm. If I known things would've been crazy down in Avalor, I would have asked to tag along with you," Cedric said.

"Maybe we can go there for our honeymoon," Sofia suggested as they kept walking. While they were at it, they didn't notice a man in a blue and red robe and a gray-ish beard walking behind them. He heard the conversation they were having and said, "Sounds like you two have the perfect honeymoon planned."

The couple turned around to see the man that was following them and it wasn't long before Sofia pulled out her gun on him.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Oooooh, snap!**

 **Tom: Who could the mystery man be, and what does he want?**

 **Isiah: That's what I'm wondering too. We'll just have to find out when the next chapter gets posted. We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a hell of an unexpected encounter for Shuriki's part. And it'll get more crazy real soon. So stay tuned for it.**

 **Tom: In the meantime, don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude comments as always please. If you haven't seen the Super Goggles story on Elena of Avalor, please go check that out. Super hilarious stuff in it. We love you guys. Thank you for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***villagers be like...***

 **Villager: Don't rob my house or I'll blow you up. *pulls out an RPG***

 **Miranda: That is absolutely NOT how villagers be like! Such stupidity!**

 **Villager: Hey, pretty woman. You have a husband or a boyfriend or something?**

 **Miranda: *triggered***

 **Isiah: Lesson learned. Do NOT trigger Queen Miranda.**


	7. Grimtrix's Whisper

***Quick Random Moment**

 ***Sofia's advice on getting caught cheating***

 **Sofia: To all women out there, don't get caught cheating. I never get caught because I'm a-**

 **Cedric: What do you mean you don't get caught?**

 **Sofia: Huh?**

 ***Cedric slaps Sofia across the face***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Before the Wedding. Last time, Sofia and Cedric were confronted by a mysterious man. It's anyone's guess on who it was.**

 **Tom: Yeah we should know who it was by now.**

 **Isiah: Let's continue on with the story.**

* * *

"Looks like you guys already have your honeymoon planned," the mystery man said making Cedric and Sofia turn around. Sofia quickly pulled her gun out and pointed it at him saying, "Yes we do. Too bad you won't be part of it."

The mysterious man known as Grimtrix laughed and said, "Always wanting to be the tough princess."

"What do you want from us, Grimtrix," Sofia asked not thinking about putting the gun down for a second. "You're already engaging war with my dad and other kings from the Tri-Kingdom Area. So now what, you've come here to confront us personally?"

Grimtrix smiled and said, "The answer to that is yes...and no."

"What?"

"Perhaps it's better if I show you," Grimtrix said conjuring up a spell with his wand. A glass ball appeared in between Cedric and Sofia revealing a future memory of them. Sofia put the gun down and looked in the glass with Cedric.

"Yes, that's the two of you as rulers of Enchantia," Grimtrix stated. "But the way you reached it was no walk in the park."

"What are you talking about Grimtrix," Cedric asked.

"You see, after King Roland found out about your plans to take over his throne, what do you think will happen at your guys' wedding? A thought that tells him that he made a huge mistake," Grimtrix explained. "A thought that tells him what the hell was he thinking when he accepted your proposal."

Sofia looked back at Grimtrix and asked, "What do you mean?" Grimtrix just gave out more future memories through inside the glass ball for the two to look at. "Your father really accepted Cedric's proposal to help everyone forget about the past,"he continued. "But ended up putting everyone else before him. He uses that and your wedding as an excuse to put your ruling to an end."

Cedric continued to look at the future memories and thought about when he finally attempted to take over the kingdom years ago. And he remember how pissed King Roland was. If the king could almost make him pay for what he tried to do back then, he can't help but imagine what kind of chaos the king would try to give them the day of their wedding.

"Come with me, you two," Grimtrix said. "I know a perfect way to teach King Roland a lesson about forgetting the past, and allow your wedding to go as planned." Grimtrix then pointed to Cedric and said, "It's only fair to give to him what was intended for you Cedric. You both have every right to want justice for this tragic betrayal."

Sofia took one last look at the glass ball and finally gave an answer. "This is absurd. Whatever it is you're planning Grimtrix, you're gonna plan it with your Order of the Wand friends," she said pointing the gun at him again.

"So...you're forgiving your father for this hateful move then," Grimtrix asked pointing at the glass ball. What he saw next made him take a step back. "He saw Cedric pull out his gun and said, "If the king so happens to try and ruin my future with Sofia, then she and I will fight this like we've always have with others."

Grimtrix continued to step away from the pair until a coach came from behind him. He got inside it as Sofia and Cedric fired their guns at him. As Grimtrix got away, Sofia put her gun down in frustration and said, "I can't believe what Grimtrix tried to do to us! We have to stop him!"

"Don't you worry," Cedric said as he got in the coach he was in with Sofia. "We'll make sure he doesn't do such a brainwashing attempt again." They soon started off going after Grimtrix hot on his trail.

 **Back at the Castle**

King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Darriou were inside the royal planning room waiting for Sofia and Cedric.

"Alright, not trying to be impatient or anything, but it shouldn't take so long to deliver a body to a ship," Darriou said.

"Hmph, you're right, Darriou," Roland agreed. "Wonder what's taking Sofia and Cedric so long."

"I hope they're okay," Miranda said getting more comfortable in her seat.

Not so long after, someone knocked on the planning room door and Roland allowed that someone to enter the room. The door opened revealing Darrious and Mallorie DeWynter, Darriou's brother and sister.

"Darrious. Mallorie. What's your status," Darriou asked.

"Good news and bad news bro," Mallorie said. "Good news is Shuriki's been successfully delivered to the next ship going to Avalor."

"That's what up right there," Darriou said with a thumbs up.

"But where are Cedric and Sofia," Miranda asked.

"Well that's the bad news," Darrious admitted. "Grimtrix somehow caught up to them as they were on their way back here and as of right now, they're pursuing him down Shallow Woods Drive."

Darriou quickly got up and said, "Shit! We gotta go after them!" He then walked out of the planning room with his siblings walking with him. Roland got comfortable in his chair and said, "Hope they can make sure Sofia's okay."

 **The Confrontation**

Sofia and Cedric were going down the Shallow Woods when something caught their coach's wheel causing it to break apart. They immediately crashed into a tree making them fly out the coach and land on the grass.

Cedric got up a minute later and realized that Sofia wasn't with him. He called out her name a few times and found her when he turned around but held hostage by Grimtrix. He then pointed his gun at her and said, "Let her go. Now!"

"Or what," Grimtrix asked.

"Do I really have to answer that and you see a gun pointed directly at you," Cedric asked.

"You won't shoot me," Grimtrix said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think I won't," Cedric asked.

"Because...think about how much of a risk you'll put your beautiful future wife in," Grimtrix said looking at Sofia. As the brunette princess was trying to get out of his hold, she managed to say, "Cedric. Kill him."

Grimtrix again smirked and said, "Yes, Cedric. Kill me. Do what your princess tells you and kill me."

Cedric was so close to pulling the trigger but knew for a fact that he was more than likely going to hit Sofia if he did. After a minute, Grimtrix spoke again. "All I try to do is make you understand the fact that whatever life you guys are planning to live together is nothing but an illusion," he said.

"Is that so," Cedric asked still holding his gun tightly and pointing it at Grimtrix.

"It's futile. This poor princess's father's gonna betray you," Grimtrix said. "Why do this to yourself Cedric? Why fight alongside with the man that'll fuck you over later?"

Cedric had enough of Grimtrix talking but just when he was about to pull the trigger on his gun, there were different gunshots coming in between them from the side. Cedric looked over to see who was shooting at them and saw Darriou and his siblings with guns in their hands.

"Darriou," Sofia shouted relieved that help had arrived for them.

"Knew you motherlovers were getting your asses kicked here," Darriou said reloading his gun. "Cedric, take Sofia and get in the coach with Mallorie."

"Got it," Cedric said getting in the coach and Sofia managed to get out of Grimtrix's hold and get in the coach with him. As they were heading off back to the castle, Darrious pointed his gun at Grimtrix and asked, "Now motherlover, any last words before we smoke you?!"

"If you bring any yo mama jokes, we're gonna smoke your family as well," Darriou warned.

Grimtrix smirked and said, "Gang bangers? This will be a walk in the park."

To be continued...

* * *

 **Tom: About damn time we've gotten another chapter of this down. Eh Isiah?**

 **Isiah: Yeah for sure. Everyone we hope that this chapter was worth the wait. We're gonna try to do this more often and not take long breaks from it.**

 **Tom: But at the same time we're gonna bring the fun stories too right?**

 **Isiah: Oh yeah. With that being said, we hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you haven't seen our latest fun story called Who Dis, please check that out and get a laugh outta it.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hurtful comments. More stories and updates coming soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys. Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 **Darriou: I betcha I'll hit you so hard your whole organization will feel it.**

 **Grimtrix: I betcha you won't!f**

 ***Darriou slaps Grimtrix across the face making him fall to the floor***

 ***meanwhile in Hexley Hall the other members from the Order of the Wand gets sent flying across the school***

 **Morgana: What the hell just happened?**

 **Graylock: I don't know but it felt like I just got slapped.**


	8. Learning about a Shipment

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Before the Wedding! Yes, we know it's been a while since this story was continued, but no need to worry anymore. We're back with another chapter.**

 **Tom: Here's hoping we won't have to do another long wait on this.**

 **Isiah: We're gonna try not to do that. But with that being said, let's continue the story.**

 **Tom: Do you even remember where we left off?**

 **Isiah: Of course I do.**

* * *

 **Returning back to the Castle**

When Sofia and Cedric made their way back to the castle, they confronted King Roland about their recent encounter with Grimtrix and how he tried to manipulate them.

"Alright. Slow down and tell me what he try to do one more time," Roland said.

Sofia sighed and said, "Okay, we'll explain it again, real slow."

"Grimtrix tried to convince us to kill you before we got married in order to avoid you going crazy and having me killed in the future," Cedric explained.

Constable Miles got up and said, "This is just as I suspected. He tried mind playing you guys."

"What about Darriou and his crew," Miranda interrupted. "Are they still encountering Grimtrix as well?"

"Darriou reported that Grimtrix fled from the scene when more of his crew showed up to help," Sofia answered.

"Good. At least they scared him off," Miranda smiled.

"So...does this change anything with our wedding your majesty," Cedric asked.

Roland got up and answered, "No. That's happening, no matter what. In fact, you and Sofia find the twins and continue with your preparations right away. Before it gets any hotter with you two."

With a nod, Sofia took Cedric's hand and left the courtroom leaving Roland to continue his meeting.

 **Later that day**

Cedric was in his workshop tired from the wedding preparations he, Sofia, and her siblings have been doing all day. He was sitting on his chair trying to relax until Wormwood silently flew in through the window.

"Cedric! I'm glad I caught you," the raven said quickly getting his master's attention.

"Wormwood? What is it," Cedric asked.

"You can't let the King send his guards off to attack Hexley Hall at the rate they're in," Wormwood said.

"What? Why?"

"Think about it. Do you really think the Order of the Wand will be defeated by a force such as the royal guard?"

Cedric thought for a moment and said, "I don't know really."

"Trust me. The King will be dealing with death in person if he sends them off unprepared," Wormwood said. "But not to worry. I have a plan."

"What do you have," Cedric gave his companion his attention.

"The Order have a shipment coming to the Dunwitty docks tomorrow morning that could be very useful," Wormwood explained. "What do you say we send someone to take it from them when it arrives."

Cedric smirked and said, "Sounds perfect if it helps us destroy the Order."

"Good. Who should we send over to the docks in the morning?"

"Well that Darriou guy and his crew may be useful for collecting a shipment."

"Sounds perfect," Wormwood flew out the window leaving Cedric to go back to relaxing. He then took a look at his table that had his potions and from the corner of his eye he saw a pistol. This motivated him to walk over and gently pick it up, getting a slightly firm hold of it.

Beginning to enjoy the hold he had of it, Cedric pointed his gun out the window and pretended he was shooting the gun. Letting out silent laughs and enjoying himself a little bit. Then a certain voice made him stop and look to his workshop entrance.

"Having fun there," Cedric turned to see Sofia walking over to him. He smiled at her and nodded as she gave him a smile back and motioned for him to hand her the gun. With no hesitation, Cedric gladly gave Sofia the gun and she said, "Let me show you how it's done."

Sofia got a grip on the gun and aimed it at the air, firing the bullets into the sky. Cedric just watched and paid attention to the shooting. After finishing firing her rounds, Sofia looked back at Cedric and said, "That's how you do it."

Cedric smiled again and said, "Thanks for the gun lesson my dear." Sofia put the gun back on the table and wrapped her arms around Cedric's neck.

"I hope I didn't come here to just teach you shooting lessons," Sofia said.

"Of course not," Cedric said leaning closer to Sofia, soon beginning to kiss her.

 **Wormwood delivers a message**

Wormwood was out flying over the forest until he saw a castle inside it. He quickly made his way towards one of the windows and to his luck, he saw Darriou inside the room reading a newspaper.

Darriou heard Wormwood fly through his window and turned around to see him. "Hey, aren't you Cedric's little homie or whatever," he asked curiously. Wormwood nodded and gave something to Darriou who wasted no time taking a look at what it was.

"Hmm. The Order of the Wand are moving in a shipment tomorrow morning? Sounds like a hell of a good time," Darriou said getting up and leaving the room with Wormwood on his shoulder. As he was heading over to the living room, he listened to why he needed the shipment and soon asked himself, "I wonder what this shipment could really be."

Once he reached the living room, he motioned for his brother Darrious, and his sister Mallorie to come with him and they followed him out the castle exit, soon heading towards the village of Dunwitty. As they were heading on their way, Darriou explained what shipment they were going for at the docks and how they were going to take it from its protection.

Little did these guys know, the Order's shipment was going to be more than just protected.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Well, I'd say that was worth a waiting of a few months.**

 **Tom: Yeah me too.**

 **Isiah: Everyone, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Again, we wanna apologize for the super long wait of this story. We'll try to avoid doing that for now on.**

 **Tom: That'll be freaking easy, man! Just do the endings for Avalor's Beginning Nightmare and then it's a home run back here.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, here's hoping that'll work. But yeah, if you haven't seen Avalor's Beginning Nightmare or our latest fun random story called Killer Malvago, please check those out. Expect the endings on Avalor's Beginning Nightmare to come soon.**

 **Tom: In the meantime, don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***Go to Sleep Challenge: Amber and James***

 **James: Hey Amber. Betcha you won't go to sleep in mom and dad's room.**

 **Amber: Betcha I will.**

 ***Amber goes into her parents' bedroom and crawls into their bed pretending to be asleep***

 **Roland: Amber? What the-**

 **Miranda: *giggles* Amber, get out of our bed!**

 **James: *laughing* Stay asleep a little longer, sis!**

 **Roland: *chuckling* Amber honey.**

 ***Amber quickly gets out of the bed and runs off with James***


End file.
